Newsie Boys and Other Songs
by Prince Of New York
Summary: My collection of popular tunes set to some brand new lyrics, and all done Newsies Style! Includes Stacy's Mom, Newsie Boys and 1985 1899.
1. Newsie Boys or Stacy's Mom

(Disclaimer: This song is based off of "Stacy's Mom," written by Fountains of Wayne. I do not own this song, nor do I own the copyrights, or trademarks, or any of that other legal stuff to do with Newsies. I was riding the bus one night, and got bored, and decided to modify the song a hair. So, enjoy the song, (some of the syncopation's weird, but just mess around with it a little. Enjoy!)

"Newsie Boys," Lyrics by Me! (Original Song: "Stacy's Mom," by Fountains of Wayne)

Newsie boys have got it goin' on  
Newsie boys have got it goin' on  
Newsie boys have got it goin' on  
Newsie boys have got it goin' on

Christian Bale, David Moscow, and Trey Parker (Trey Parker)  
Max Casella, Gabriel Damon, and Luke Edwards (Luke Edwards)  
Marty Belafsky, and Arvie Low Jr. (Low Jr.)  
Michael A. Goorjian, and Aaron Lohr (Aaron Lohr)

Now when I see these boys come a'dancin' on the screen  
I can't help but to stop and stare, and fight the urge to scream!

Newsie boys have got it goin' on.  
Their all I want and I've waited so long.  
Modern boys, you see, are just not the type for me.  
I wanna jump for joy 'cause I'm in love with Newsie boys!

Newsie boys have got it goin' on  
Newsie boys have got it goin' on

Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly, just come hang out with me. (hang out with me)  
Racetrack you're still the greatest because you're so funny. (so funny)  
To all of you other boys, like Mush, Blink, and Spot, (Mush, Blink, and Spot)  
Everybody still loves you 'cause you're nice, fun, and really hot. (really hot)

I'm sorry boys of the 21st century  
But if you ain't gotta pape don't expect a look from me

'Cause Newsie boys have got it goin' on!  
Their all I want, and I've waited so long.  
Modern boys, you see, are just not the type for me.  
I wanna jump for joy 'cause, I'm in love with Newsie boys!

Newsie boys have got it goin' on!  
Their all I want, and I've waited so long.  
Modern boys, you see, are just not the type for me.  
I wanna jump for joy 'cause, I'm in love with…

Newsie boys! Ooooh!  
I'm in love with Newsie boys! Ooooh!  
Modern boys, you see, are just not the type for me.  
I wanna jump for joy 'cause, I'm in love with Newsie boys.


	2. 1899 or 1985

(Disclaimer: Okay, I got such a good response on my first remix I thought I might do another one! This one was just as fun to do; it's based on "1985" by Bowling for Soup. I do not own anything associated with Bowling for soup, nor any of the rights for Newsies, or the Disney Company. I'm just having fun really. Also, I'm willing to do more parodies but I can't think of anymore songs! So, guys, you're gonna have to help me here! If you have any ideas on what might make a good song to change the lyrics to, Newsie Style, please leave it in a review, and I'll see what I can do. I cannot promise that I'll do them all, or that I'll do any of them, but I'll try. Once again, thanks for reading! See ya later! Prince (as a side note, Prince is my newsie name))

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

All girls hit the wall  
For Handsome dark, and tall  
The Newsies here to stay  
Wouldn't want it another way  
The guys that we adore  
Ages 12-24  
Can't pick just one man  
For their all far too grand!

Some of the best actors  
And the best singers too  
And man could those boys dance  
In unison to boot!  
Pulitzer for a Newsie, is really the enemy  
"We'll raise the price," they shout  
And that's when… the strike  
BROKE OUT, they were

King of New Yorkin'  
While Medda was singin'  
They were sellin' the papes and  
Carryin' the Banner  
But, Jack's dreams were out west  
Thought Santa Fe was the best  
But the strike was on his mind  
In 18, 18, 1899!

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(1899)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!

The boys refuse to sell  
And they don't make a dime  
While their singin' their strike songs  
They seem mad all the time.  
And when they Seize the day  
Snyder tries to take it away  
They even got a hand  
From Denton, that's their man

Where's Brooklyn at, in all their newsie hats?  
And what's that cane for, is he gonna use it like a bat?  
And when did Jack say, pictures are O.k.?  
What ever happened to headlines, deadlines  
(and blown minds)

King of New Yorkin'  
While Medda was singin'  
They were sellin' the papes and  
Carryin' the Banner  
But, Jack's dreams were out west  
Thought Santa Fe was the best  
But the strike was on his mind  
In 18, 18, 1899!

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Pulitzer gets a new employee  
How will Jack reply when he sees the Newsies?  
And since when was tough a Dalancy?  
Soon the boys will win, win, win! (WE BEAT 'EM!) and now their

King of New Yorkin'  
While Medda was singin'  
They were sellin' the papes and  
Carryin' the Banner  
But, Jack's dreams were out west  
Thought Santa Fe was the best  
But the strike was on his mind  
In 1899!

King of New Yorkin'  
While Medda was singin'  
They were sellin' the papes and  
Carryin' the Banner  
But, Jack's dreams were out west  
Thought Santa Fe was the best  
But the strike was on his mind  
In 18, 18, 1899!


End file.
